


Let's Talk About Sex, Baby

by hit_the_books



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Consentacles, Contraceptives, Creature Castiel, Dialogue-Only, Family Planning, GalacticCap, M/M, Mild Language, No Sex, No Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Worried Sam Winchester, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 23:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12758913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: Written for reasons.





	Let's Talk About Sex, Baby

"Sam, we need... protection."

"Oh, c'mon, Cas, whatcha gonna do - knock me up?"

"Quite possibly, yes. We do not know if my kind can, uh..."

"Get humans pregnant."

"Right. We just don't know."

"Well... what are we gonna use?"

"I saw this infomercial..."

"Infomercial?"

"Yes. And it was for this new prophylactic, called a GalacticCap."

"A what?"

"It sort of sticks onto the end of a penis-"

"Sticks?!"

"Yes, On the end. It would stay there, for sure. Unlike regular condoms."

"You would stick this thing on all of your... your..."

"Tentacles. Though technically not all. Only the ones that are penises."

"And... uh... how many many penises do you have - you haven't ever said?"

"I have ten."

"Ho boy."

"Sam? Sam? Are you okay."

"Ten dicks."

"Plus twenty other tentacles."

"Thirty dicks."

"No, only ten."

"Dicks."

"Baby?"

"..."

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for reasons.](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/167530762830/mayalaen-galactic-tentacles-spncoldesthits)


End file.
